The FearTrust Declaration
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: This is an AU story, which begins at the end of The Love Spell Potential. Plenty of Shamy sweetness, for the soft of heart, of which I'm one.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Chapter 1.**

Leonard and Penny stood outside Sheldon's bedroom door, feeling guilty.

It was only meant as a bit of teasing, when Penny suggested Amy and Sheldon have imaginary sex, in the Dungeons and Dragons game, but Amy had been embarrassed, and had run off to Sheldon's room, with Sheldon following her.

They'd been in there quite a while, and Penny was starting to worry.

Knocking gently on the door, Leonard called "Hey, you guys have been in there for a while. You doing okay?"

Sheldon's voice came through the door, "We're fine, thank you".

Penny began, "Okay, we just want to say, we feel really bad about…", but she was cut off, mid sentence by Amy's voice, which was getting more urgent with each word, "Go away!" Amy shouted, "Sheldon is nibbling on my".

There was the sound of dice being rolled, then Amy shouted "**14! Yes!**"

Leonard gave Penny a 'what the hell?' kind of look, and they both slipped away, back to the living room.

**-o-o-o-o-**

In the bedroom, Amy sat on the bed, alongside Sheldon, as he bagged up the D&amp;D dice.

With a grin, she said "You realize Leonard and Penny will be wondering what we've been doing in here".

Sheldon shrugged, "Serves them right".

Getting up from the bed, he made his way round to the other side, and placed the bag of dice on the shelf, before turning back to the bed, leaning over to pick up the book they'd been using as a dice table.

As he leaned nearer to her, Amy pushed her head toward him and planted her lips on his.

The kiss only lasted for a second, and it was with a closed mouth, but when she drew back, Sheldon's eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

Seeing the look on Sheldon's face, she began to panic. Had she ruined everything, for a brief kiss?

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sheldon" she stammered.

Feeling the need to flee, she began to stand, again repeating her apology, "I-I-I'm so sorry Shel…".

Before she could complete his name, her words were stifled by Sheldon's mouth, as it covered hers, his hands gripping the sleeves of her cardigan.

The kiss was clumsy and hurried, lasting a few seconds at most, but it stirred a deep feeling in her.

He broke the kiss and drew his head back, and Amy could see into his eyes. There was something in them she'd never seen before. It was a deep penetrating, unblinking look, that excited her.

Amy was now on the back foot. "OK Sheldon" she gasped, "I really think we need to slow this down".

His face twitched and his body trembled, as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Kneeling on the bed, he began to crawl toward her like a Leopard, slowly closing the gap between them. In a low voice he said "I don't want to slow it down".

Leaping from the bed, Amy headed for the door, but Sheldon beat her to it.

"Sheldon" she said, "Let me out".

He considered her for a moment, then stepped out of the way, giving access to the door.

As she took hold of the doorknob, Sheldon's mouth found her neck, a kiss so brief and tender there was barely any contact, but it sent bolts of electricity through her body.

She was frozen to the spot, her mind a mass of conflicting emotions, shock, surprise, excitement, desire, all fighting for control of her.

In the end, excitement and desire shared the winners podium.

Her breath coming in gasps, she turned to look him in the eyes. The deep penetrating, unblinking look was still there.

Surrendering to the winning emotions, she threw her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth to his, as they stumbled toward the bed, falling onto it, with her landing on top of him.

She tried to roll off him, but he wrapped his arms around her body, his mouth still pressed to hers.

The kiss continued, then his tongue slipped from between his lips and briefly flicked across hers.

She'd never experienced a kiss like this, and the taste and sensation drove her wild.

Finally breaking the kiss, she raised her head and stared into his eyes, her heart pounding, as she gasped "Oh my God Sheldon".

He stared back at her, his breathing so urgent and labored, Amy was being lifted several inches with each breath.

Finally, as his breathing slowed, he released his grip and she rolled onto the bed alongside him.

Turning toward him, Amy said "Sheldon, that was amazing, but we really need to talk, before we go any further".

Rolling toward her, Sheldon lifted himself onto his elbow. "I know what I want" he said, "and I believe it's the same as you, but if you would like to compile lists, we can do that".

"OK" she said, "let me know when you've compiled your list".

"No need" he replied. My list is already complete".

Hesitatingly, she said, "OK, what does it contain?"

With a smile, he replied "Everything".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting in the drivers seat of her car, Amy tried to put the key in the ignition, but her hands were trembling so much, she couldn't manage it.

Her mind was racing, at the conversation she had just had.

Sheldon had elaborated on what he meant by everything, and it turned out he really did mean **everything**.

As he had spelt out the list, she had been both excited and terrified. The list consisted of hand holding, kissing, bodily contact, and coitus.

She too had wanted all these things, but now they were a real possibility, she was frightened.

It seemed their roles had been reversed, and Sheldon was now the one craving intimacy, while she was no longer certain.

When he had asked her about her list, she'd stalled, saying she would compile it tomorrow, and text it to him.

She really needed advice, but she could think of nobody she could seek it from. Certainly, she couldn't approach anyone from her and Sheldon's group of friends.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she steadied her hand enough to insert the key and start the engine.

Swinging out of the Los Robles Avenue parking lot, she drove toward Glendale and home, grateful for the low traffic volume at this time of the night.

When she arrived home, she made herself a cup of chamomile tea, but it did little to calm her nerves.

Making a second cup, she settled on the couch, and mulled over the night's events, until, at about 3am, She finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As sunlight began to enter her living room, Amy blinked awake.

Getting up from the couch, she rolled her head to ease the crick in her neck, then made her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the bath taps, she began to undress, placing each item in a neat pile by the hand basin.

As she placed her panties on the top of the pile, she paused, thinking yet again about last night.

"_This is ridiculous_" she thought. "_Of all the people in the world, Sheldon Cooper is the most ideally matched to me. If I'm going to have a relationship with someone, he's the perfect choice_".

Turning the bath taps off, she slipped on her bathrobe and padded to the living room, to collect her cell phone.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, she wrote a quick text, '**My list is the same. I'm in - AFF**'.

Reading it once more, she pressed send. Taking a deep breath, she held it then let it out. "_That's it_" she thought, "_No turning back now_".

Two minutes later, a text arrived. With shaking hands, she opened it.

'**Good. Shall we begin this evening? - SLC**'.

She texted straight back, '**Yes please. Your place or mine? - AFF**'.

Almost instantly, another text arrived. '**Your place. 7-30? BTW. Sorry, should've mention earlier, ILY - SLC**'.

She stared at the text, her heart doing summersaults, as she reread the second set of capital letters.

With trembling hands, she typed a reply. '**7-30 is fine. See you then. ILYT - AFF**'.

Pressing send, she waited for the confirmation bleep, then putting the phone on the window sill, she slipped off the bathrobe and climbed into the bath.

Laying back in the bath, she relaxed into the bubbles, letting her mind drift back to last night. An image lingered in her thoughts. It was Sheldon's face, as he lay beside her, that beautiful, unafraid smile on his face, as he mouthed the word 'everything'.

She wished she too had an eidetic memory, so she could file away that image for all time.

As she soaked in the bath, she swung between a feeling of pure bliss and one of nervousness, bordering on sheer terror.

She berated herself for being silly. Nothing they would be doing would be particularly frightening. New and novel yes, exciting undoubtedly, but it would all be pleasurable.

Finally, she picked up the soap and sponge and began washing herself.

When she was finished, she ducked her head under the water to rinse her face and hair, before pulling the plug and climbing out of the bath.

Reaching for the bathrobe, she paused, then left it were it was on the hook.

Glancing down at her own body, she considered it for a long moment. "_If I'm going to be intimate with Sheldon"_ she thought, _"then I'd better get used to the idea of being naked_".

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it round her head, covering her hair. Grabbing a second towel, she flicked it over her shoulder and wandered casually from the bathroom, across the hall and into the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began drying herself, feeling the soft fluffy towel caress her warm damp skin. She felt different somehow, lighter, happier, more comfortable in her own skin.

"_Is this_" she wondered, "_what it's like to be in love?_"

When she was dry, she stood up and made her way to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she took hold of a pair of panties.

Thinking for a moment, she let them go and, instead, knelt down and opened the bottom drawer. Reaching in, she removed a flattish cardboard box.

Opening the box, she took out a pair of skimpy, frilly white panties and a matching bra. She'd bought them as an impulse buy, several years ago, but had never worn them.

Stepping into the panties, she pulled them up, settling them into position.

Swinging open the door of her closet, she examined herself in the full length mirror.

The panties were tiny, the waistband just a narrow strip of elasticated material, with a similarly small piece of material passing between her legs.

Slipping on the bra, she tried to pull the cups up far enough to cover her breasts, but there was nowhere near enough material. She felt that if she leaned forward, she would literally fall out.

With a bit of tugging and jiggling, she managed to get her nipples covered, but only just.

Looking herself up and down in the mirror, she grinned as she thought "_Sheldon will have a heart attack if he sees me in these_".

Undressing again, she draped the bra and panties across the top of the dresser, making a mental note to wear them tonight. Even if Sheldon wouldn't know she was wearing them, she would, and the thought of it made her feel more desirable.

**-o-o-o-o-**

At 6pm, Amy took a shower, then dried herself and got dressed.

She followed through with her decision to wear the skimpy underwear, together with a light blouse, topped with a cardigan, and a knee length skirt. She ditched the heavy woolen tights, opting instead for a much thinner pair, that made her skin visible through them. She was treading a fine line between looking attractive and scaring the hell out of Sheldon.

At 7-25pm, she heard Sheldon's telltale triple knocking. Smiling, she thought "_Some things never change_".

Opening the door, she said "Good evening Sheldon. Please come in".

As he entered the apartment, he held out a bottle.

Taking it, Amy Glanced at the label. "Sheldon" she said, "You don't drink".

"Alcohol free" he replied, "I thought it sensible for is both to avoid intoxication tonight, in case it should cause us to do something we might regret".

Amy frowned. "You might regret doing things with me?"

"Sorry" he said, "bad choice of words. How about, get carried away and do something we're not quite ready for?"

The smile returning to her face, she took a seat on the couch and said "Sheldon, please come and sit down".

As he sat down beside her, Amy noticed he was sitting very close.

She didn't want to put a dampener on the evening, but she had to know.

"Sheldon" she began, "why the change?"

"Change?" he asked, "what change are you talking about?"

"The change in you" she said. "Since last night, you are suddenly confident. I mean, look at you. You're sitting just inches from me."

Sheldon looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

"No, no" she replied, "it's OK. It's you that is usually uncomfortable, with being so close, yet you're not".

He thought for a moment. "Well" he began, "it was last night, when you ran to the bedroom. You were so frightened. It was then I realized, you were as frightened as I am.

He paused, scanning her eyes for signs of understanding.

Seeing none, he continued. "It was then I realized you would never hurt me, because you know what it's like to be afraid. I know you will be gentle".

Amy's heart melted. Here was a man, terrified of intimacy, who had found someone he trusted completely, and it was her.

She felt a great privilege had been bestowed upon her. He'd placed his very heart and soul into her tender care.

"Oh my" she said, "that's the kindest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me".

A wave of guilt sweeping over her, she said "Would you excuse me, for just a minute".

Standing up, she made her way to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Taking them off, she opened the closet and threw them to the very back of the top shelf.

Taking off her cardigan and blouse, she shrugged off the bra and threw that onto the top shelf as well.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser, she took out the original bra and panties.

Quickly, she stepped into the panties and slid them into position, then put on the bra, followed by the blouse and cardigan.

Checking herself in the mirror, she satisfied herself she didn't look any different, then opening the door, she took a deep breath and returned to the living room.

Turning the corkscrew, she asked "Glass of wine Sheldon?"

"Yes please" he replied.

Handing him a glass, she sat alongside him on the couch.

"Sheldon" she said, "You will tell me if I'm sitting too close, won't you?"

"Of course I will" he replied, as he squeezed up even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2.**

"Cheers". The glasses clinked together and Sheldon took a mouthful of the alcohol free wine.

Amy paused, holding her glass close to her lips. "_Is this really happening?_" she thought, "_or am I just dreaming the whole thing?_"

Either way, she decided she would relax and enjoy the experience.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"Actually" he replied, "I thought we could go out to dinner".

Amy gave him a gentle smile. "That's a nice idea" she said. "Cheesecake Factory?"

"We could" he replied, "or we could go to an Italian restaurant I know".

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful" she said. Getting up, she headed for the bedroom, while calling back, "I'll just go and get changed".

"Great" he said. Pausing, a sly grin flicking across his face, he continued "and why don't you put that underwear back on?"

Amy froze, her cheeks blushing pink. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew" he replied. "You forget I have an eidetic memory. When I arrived, there were no wide straps showing through your blouse".

Entering her bedroom, she closed the door and leant against it, trying to steady her breathing. Putting her hands to her cheeks, she could feel the heat of her blush. "_Oh please_" she intoned to herself, "_don't let him have seen me blush_".

This was going so fast, it was getting scary. While nothing had actually happened yet, an attentive Sheldon, proposing dinner in a fancy restaurant and, to top it off, checking out her figure, was just too freaky for words.

She'd longed for Sheldon to be like this, so she was loathe to do or say anything which might damage his confidence, but there had to be boundaries, and she wasn't sure if Sheldon's were still more reserved than her own.

Opening her closet, she examined her options. Her regular clothes, skirt, shirt and cardigan, were hardly suitable for a posh restaurant, and she only owned two dresses. Neither was particularly revealing, both reaching almost to the floor, and cut to barely below the neck.

"Oh what the hell" she thought, and selected the one with the half length sleeves. Sheldon was trying so hard, he deserved a little effort on her part.

Slipping out of her skirt, she stepped into the dress then, sitting on the edge of the bed, she unbuttoned her cardigan and blouse, before shedding them and sliding the dress over her shoulders. Pausing, she remembered the underwear.

Stepping out of the dress again, she reached to the top shelf of the closet and hooked down the bra. Taking off her regular bra, she felt a shiver of excitement, at the thought that she was half naked, with Sheldon less that 20 feet away.

At top speed, she dressed, tucking herself into the skimpy bra, and pulling the dress over her shoulders. She considered putting on the panties too, but she felt practically naked wearing them, besides which Sheldon wouldn't know, one way or the other.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The taxi dropped them outside the restaurant, and Sheldon settled the fare, then taking Amy's hand, he helped her out of the car.

As they waited in the queue to check in with the maître d, a female voice behind them announced "Fancy bumping into you two here".

Turning, they found themselves face to face with Leonard and Penny.

Sheldon said "Oh, hello Penny, Leonard." Penny looked Amy up and down, noting her dress, and asked "Special occasion?"

Amy flustered, "Erm, no. Just having a nice, **quiet**, meal".

Penny completely missed the stress on the word 'quiet' but, luckily Leonard caught the inference, and replied "OK. Have a nice evening. We'll see you later".

As they were seated at their table, a secluded corner one, Amy asked, "You didn't mind me warning them off, did you?"

"Far from it" Sheldon replied, "why do you think I booked a corner table?"

As they ate and chatted, Amy's mind kept wandering, the same thought niggling in her mind, "_Am I imagining all this?_"

After the meal ended, they wandered, arm in arm, out to a taxi. As the taxi drove, Amy asked "Do you want the taxi to take you home?"

Sheldon looked deflated. "The evening's over?" he asked, a sad look on his face.

Amy felt rotten. She'd had a lovely evening, enjoyed a beautiful meal, with a perfect gentleman, and now she was trying to cut and run.

Glancing at her watch, she realized it wasn't even 11pm. It wasn't as if she was on a blind date, with some stranger she needed to keep away from her apartment. This was Sheldon, a man she had, just that morning, declared her love for, a man she had, on many occasions, dreamed of being intimate with.

"No, of course not" she replied, "I thought it was later than it is".

They arrived at her apartment, and Amy let them in. Holding up the remainder of the bottle of wine, she asked "Drink?"

Sheldon considered the bottle for a moment, then replied "Tea would be nice".

As she made the tea, Sheldon sat at the counter, watching her.

Once they were settled on the couch, he took a drink of his tea then, putting it on the coffee table, turned to look at her.

"Amy", he began, then he hesitated. Amy's heart sank. "_Here it comes_" she thought, "_the walls going back up_".

Sheldon sat there, his leg touching hers, his eyes fixed on hers, then he leant forward and his lips touched her lips.

For a moment, she sat motionless. She could taste the mint of the tea he'd been drinking, and smell the talc he used.

Surrendering to the stirrings deep within her, she moved her lips against his, before opened her lips just enough, to slip her tongue between them, and flick it across his lips.

Far from recoiling at the assault, Sheldon reciprocated, his tongue gliding across her lips, tasting and teasing, until it slipped between hers, the tip entering her mouth.

Her mind was screaming that this was crazy. After all, this was Sheldon Cooper, a man who, less than 48 hours ago, despised physical contact, but her mind was outnumbered by her heart and her loins.

Opening her lips wider, she allowed him full entry, and his tongue was inside her mouth.

As they kissed, deeper and deeper, their tongues stroking one another, their breath shared, Amy rode a rollercoaster of sensations and emotions, until only one emotion ruled supreme, pure, unbridled passion.

As her brain flooded with dopamine, the last logical thought was washed out, and her body went onto autopilot.

She felt his hands on her ribcage, and the heat of his body as he leaned closer against her, then his hands began to move upward, creeping inch by inch, until they reached their target.

She felt his hands cupping her breasts through her dress, the skimpy bra offering little protection to her nipples, which hardened under his touch.

She'd never been anywhere near this far with a man before, and fear began to edge its way into her brain.

Wriggling from under him, she slipped off the couch onto the floor, where she lay gasping.

For a moment, Sheldon remained motionless, his breathing ragged his pulse racing, all logical thought evading him.

Finally, his breathing and pulse steadying, he turned and offered his hands to Amy, who was now sitting on the floor.

He was shocked when she leaned away from him. Was she actually afraid of him?

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you". He held out his hands again, and was relieved when she took them.

Lifting her to her feet, he settled her onto the couch, next to him.

She sat there for a long moment, then turning to look at him, she began "I feel such a fool". Pausing for breath, she continued, "I'm a grown woman, for heaven's sake, and a biologist to boot".

Concern in his voice, he asked "Will you be OK?"

"Yes" she nodded, "It was just too much, too soon".

Rising from the couch, Sheldon said "I think I should go".

As he let himself out, Amy silently cursed herself, "_What the hell is wrong with you? You had what you wanted, right in front of you, and you let it go_".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Laying in bed, Amy stared at the ceiling, the events of the evening replaying in her mind and, with each replay, she cursed herself.

Sleep evading her, she glanced at the bedside clock. The time was 2-30am.

Inhaling deeply, she threw the covers back, got out of bed, and made for the living room, to collect her laptop.

Climbing back into bed, she powered up her laptop, and went straight to her Facebook page.

Noticing Sheldon was online, she sent a message '**You're up late. Can't sleep?**'

Almost instantly, a reply came back '**No. Can't stop thinking about what I did. I'm sorry**'.

She replied straight back '**Forget it. I was as much at fault, for not stopping it sooner**'.

A minute later, and another message arrived '**You want to stop?**'

Amy's fingers raced, in a desperate rush to reply. '**Absolutely not! I just need to go slower**'.

The reply came almost straight away. '**OK. Speak to you tomorrow. BTW, did I mention, I'm sorry?**'.

Closing her laptop, she chuckled to herself. "_How ironic_" she thought, "_that I'm the one who wants to take things slowly"._

Getting out of bed again, she opened her closet and, climbing up on a chair, retrieved the panties from the top shelf.

Opening the top drawer of her dresser, she took out the bra.

Taking off her nightgown, she dressed herself in the bra and panty set, before standing in front of the full length mirror.

"_Grow up_" she admonished herself.

Laying on top of the covers, she felt the cool air tickle her bare skin.

Closing her eyes, she slipped gentle into sleep. Tonight, she would dream of a tall, dark haired physicist.

-o-o-o-o-

Amy woke to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Glancing at the bedside clock, she read the time, 8-45am.

Swinging herself off the bed, she pulled on her dressing gown, and made her way to the door.

Opening the door, she asked "Penny, what are you doing here at this time?"

Sweeping past her, Penny replied "I couldn't sleep. Now tell me what last night was all about".

Feigning ignorance, Amy replied "I don't know what you are talking about".

"Don't give me that" penny replied, "posh restaurant, evening dress, corner table, not to mention arm in arm to the taxi".

Amy cringed, "Oh, you saw that?" Pausing, she went on, "OK, but you've got to keep this to yourself, or you will ruin everything".

Penny held her hand up in a "scout's honor" salute. "OK" she said, "but spill, and leave nothing out".

Amy began, "Well, in Sheldon's room, after we left D&amp;D, we played out the love spell".

"**Holy crap on a cracker**" Penny announced, "you two were naked in there?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, it was just imaginary, at least until we started kissing".

"Kissing?" Pausing, Penny went on, "as in **real** kissing? Not some D&amp;D make believe kissing?"

Blushing, Amy said "No, it was real enough. Then Sheldon declared he wanted 'everything' ".

Penny thought for a moment. "By 'everything', you mean?"

"Yes" Amy nodded, "as in kissing, touching, sex, the whole lot".

Penny eyes were like dinner plates. "And that's what you did last night, 'everything'?"

"No" Amy said, "we didn't get that far".

"How far?" Penny demanded.

Blushing again, Amy murmured "second base".

Penny couldn't believe her ears. "Sheldon had his hands on your", she paused, "tits?"

Amy flinched at the vulgar term. "Well, through the dress".

"So why did you stop at second base?" Penny asked, "Shelbot lose his nerve?"

"No" Amy confessed, "I did".

"**WHAT?**" Penny shouted, "Sheldon was ready to go all the way, **and you stopped him**?"

Amy looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "It was too soon".

Penny sighed, "To soon? **Really?** You two have been dating for ages. I give up Amy, I really do".

Amy shrugged. "Anyway, I may have blown it".

"No you've not" Penny reassured her "once they're interested, they're interested. All you need is some bait".

"Such as?" Amy asked.

Penny grinned at her, "Really tight, low cut dress, revealing bra, You know, put the goods in the shop window".

"Something like this?" Amy asked, as she undid the cord on her bathrobe, and give Penny a quick flash of the frilly underwear.

Penny's eyes widened. "WOW" she said, "Now that's what I call bait!"


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys, this is it, the final chapter.

As always, a huge thank you to my Beta, hazelra7.

**Chapter 3.**

From behind the changing room door, Amy called "This isn't me".

Penny grinned and replied, "That's the whole point, now get out here and let me take a look at you".

Amy poked her head out, then gingerly walked out into the corridor outside the changing rooms.

"Wow Amy", Penny announced, "you look amazing".

Looking down at herself, Amy blushed at the amount of flesh she was displaying. The front of the dress was cut so low, the entire upper sweep of her breasts was in view. The dress was also incredibly tight, revealing every curve of her body, and the sleeves were almost non-existent.

Amy fidgeted uncomfortably. "If this dress were cut an inch lower at the front, Sheldon would be on speaking terms with my nipples".

Penny grinned, "And that would be a bad thing, why?"

Penny surveyed her slowly. Tilting her head, she frowned slightly, noticing the visible panty line. "You'll to have to go commando" she announced.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Why don't I just skip the clothes altogether?"

Penny thought for a moment, then grinned, "That would certainly work, but it could be a bit awkward if you decide to go out to dinner".

"I was joking" replied Amy, as she fidgeted some more.

"Come on Amy" Penny said, "you want Sheldon, right? So, you need to show him what he's missing".

Amy was weakening. "OK" she agreed, "but we swap this for a size larger. Right now, I feel like I'm shrink wrapped".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Standing in her bedroom, Amy surveyed the dress again, as it hung on the door of her closet

Could she actually wear this, even if only indoors, in front of Sheldon? A twinge of fear crept into her mind, but she shook it away again.

Setting her jaw, she decided yes, she could do this, and, tonight, she would go through with it, all the way.

Picking up her cell phone, she wrote a text '**Are you free tonight? - AFF**'

Three minutes passed and she began to worry. When it reached five minutes, she was really worried. Maybe she really had blown it last night, after all.

Finally, after eight minutes, her phone bleeped. With trembling hands, she opened the text message, '**Yes I'm free. Your place or mine? - SLC**'.

She breathed a sigh of relief, then replied '**My place, 7-30? - AFF**'.

Almost instantly, a message came back, '**Great. See you then. ILY - SLC**'

Those three capital letters said it all, and she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Putting the phone down, she went to the bathroom and turned on the taps.

As the water ran into the bath, she undressed, piling her clothes alongside the hand basin.

When the bath was full, she climbed in and relaxed into the bubbles. All was right with the world, and tonight would be the exciting, romantic night she had dreamed of for so many years.

Amy lay in the bath, imagining what the evening would be like, Sheldon gently kissing her, his hands roaming across her body, then him sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, where he would lay her on the bed, and continue kissing her, then make gentle but passionate love to her, after which they would sleep in each others arms.

A shiver ran through her, and she realized the water was getting cold.

Climbing out of the bath, she reached for the bathrobe, then let it go. Grabbing a towel, she strode confidently along the hallway and into the bedroom, where she sat on the edge of the bed and gently dried herself with the fluffy, scented towel.

Opening the closet, she paused and examined herself in the mirror, realizing she was actually becoming comfortable, with looking at her own body.

Shaking herself from her daydream, she dressed and made her way out to the supermarket, where she picked up a fresh bottle of alcohol free wine, and some mascara and red lipstick. Pausing at the medicine aisle, she popped a pack on condoms into her basket, then went to the checkout to pay.

**-o-o-o-o-**

At 5pm, she took a long shower, then dried herself, before sitting in front of the mirror on her dresser, where she applied some face powder, then some mascara and red lipstick.

Surveying the results, she declared herself satisfied, then began dressing for the evening.

Slipping on the panties and bra, she stepped into the dress, hitching it over her hips, then wriggling as she hiked it up into the correct position. It still felt too tight, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Examining herself in the full length mirror, she had to concede that, while she felt self-conscious, she did look and feel amazing.

Twisting round, to check out her bottom, she realized there was still a visible panty line.

Swallowing hard, she hitched up the dress and slipped off the panties, before allowing the dress to fall back into place. It was then she realized how exposed she felt. "_Oh what the hell_" she thought, "_before the night is out, he'll have seen it all anyway_". Strangely, that thought did nothing to calm her fears.

Picking up the shopping bag, she reached inside and removed the final item. Turning the small box in her hand, she trembled slightly, then opened the drawer in her bedside cabinet, dropped the pack of condoms into it, and slid the drawer shut.

Glancing at the bedside clock, she noticed the time was 6-30pm. She still had a whole hour to wait. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the living room, where she flicked on the TV, and looked for something to distract her.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy was shaken from her daydream by a trio of three knocks, interspaced with her name. She realized she'd been daydreaming for almost an hour.

"One moment" she called. Giving herself a final look over, she opened the front door.

Sheldon was dressed in a smart suit and tie. In his hand was a single red rose, but his eyes were fixed, staring straight at her.

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she said "Good evening, please come in".

As he sat on the couch, the rose still in his hand, Amy held up the bottle. "Wine?" she asked, "it's alcohol free".

As he replied "Yes", she could sense something was wrong. His voice had lost it's sparkle, changing almost to a monotone.

Bringing the glasses round to the couch, she handed him one and, placing the other on the coffee table, sat next to him.

Leaning toward him, she brushed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then paused, waiting for him to respond, but he just sat there motionless.

Finally, he turned to look at her, a look of shock in his eyes. "Amy" he asked, still in almost a monotone, "what have you done to yourself?"

Amy felt like she'd been punched in the heart.

Tears began welling in the corners of her eyes. As the first tears fell, she sobbed "But I did it for you".

Standing, she bumped the coffee table, knocking over the glass of wine, which trickled onto the floor. Screwing up her face, she turned to look at Sheldon.

"You bastard" she sobbed, "I did it all for you". Turning, she fled the living room, running into the bedroom, slamming the bolt on the door, before throwing herself onto the bed.

Sheldon sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. Slowly, he stood up and made his way into the hallway, stopping outside her bedroom door.

Knocking gently on the door, he fought the instinct to knock three times. "Amy" he called, "please let me explain".

There was silence, then the sound of footsteps, followed by the bolt being drawn back.

Finally the door opened, and a tear stained face appeared.

Sheldon hesitated, before speaking. "Amy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt. What I meant to say was, I love you just the way you are".

Sniffing back the tears, she forced a half smile onto her face. "I thought this would", she hesitated, "turn you on".

A smile replacing the blank expression, he replied "Clothes and makeup don't turn me on, you do".

"Just a moment" she said, "you just said it!"

Sheldon stood there, a look of puzzlement on his face. "I said what?"

Sniffing back tears of joy, Amy replied "You said you love me".

"So" he replied, "I've said it lots of times".

"No, you've messaged it, but you've never said it out loud".

"I'm sorry" he said, "I meant to. Would you like me to say it again?"

"Yes please" she smiled.

Looking deep into her eyes, a tender smile on his face, he said "I love you, I love you, I love you".

"Could you give me 10 minutes?" she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower" she replied, "I'm going to wash this crap off, and get you back your Amy".

Running into the bathroom, she closed the door, leaving it unlocked.

Stripping off, she jumping into the shower and washed away the makeup and the perfume she was wearing, then, climbing out, she put on her bathrobe, and returned to the bedroom, where Sheldon was sitting on the bed.

Noticing a grin on her face, Sheldon asked "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking" she replied, "if I'd known it was this easy to get you into bed, I'd have tried crying months ago".

"I could leave" he grinned.

"Don't even think about" she warned, moving toward the bed as she said it.

"Amy" he said, a grin spreading across his face, "You will be gentle with me, won't you?". Pausing, he went on, "but not too gentle".

In place of an answer, she put her hands on his chest, pushed him backward onto the bed and straddled him, leaning forward to press her mouth onto his.

Confident Sheldon was back, his mouth devouring hers, his tongue deep in her mouth, as his hands found her hips.

Amy rolled off and they rolled completely over, until Sheldon was on top, their kiss not breaking for a moment.

Moving his lips from her mouth, he ran a string of kisses along her jaw line, before moving onto the flesh of her chest, visible between the open flaps of her bathrobe.

Feeling she was at a definite disadvantage, clothing wise, Amy pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Realizing what she was doing, he stopped kissing her chest and raised himself up, to quickly shed his jacket and shirt.

Untying the cord of her bathrobe, he drew it open, pausing to survey her naked body. Inhaling deeply, he breathed "You're exquisite".

Hearing his comment, Amy felt a warm glow spreading through her body, meeting and mixing with the stirring within her core.

Suddenly Sheldon froze, a look of panic on his face. "Oh no" he said, "I didn't bring any protection".

As he began to stand up, Amy wriggled across the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet. Reaching in, she lifted out the packet, and handed it to Sheldon, who briefly examined it. "I'm glad to see it's a full pack" he teased.

Undoing his pants, he let them drop to the floor, then kicked them across the room, following immediately with his underpants.

Seeing him naked for the first time, Amy flinched at his impressive size, standing proud.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he scratched at the cellophane wrapper, finally getting it off, and withdrew one of the foil packets.

Trembling, he tried to rip it open, until Amy reached out and took it from him, tearing it open in a moment.

Pulling the condom out, she reached for him, gently grasping his erection, causing Sheldon to gasp and twitch in her hand. Leaning her head near to his ear, Amy whispered "Trust me". He nodded.

As she rolled the condom down his length, he gasped and twitched again, muttering "no, no, no".

Sensing he was very close to losing control, she paused, gently squeezing the engorged head, until the twitching eased.

Putting her arms around his neck, she swung herself backward onto the bed, drawing him with her, until he was lying between her legs.

Propping himself on his hands, he pressed himself forward, but missed.

Pressing her mouth to his ear, she whispered "Let me help". Reaching under him, she took him in her hand and guided him toward her swollen lips.

Feeling himself touch her, he jabbed himself forward, and he was in by a couple of inches.

Feeling him enter her, Amy gasped at the brief sharp pain, causing Sheldon to freeze. "Sheldon" she gasped "Don't move".

They held still for a few seconds, as the pain eased, then she whispered "Now push".

She held her breath as he pushed, then with one quick stab of pain, he was all the way in.

They lay there for several seconds, not moving, sweat beading on Sheldon's forehead, then he began to move, slowly at first, as waves of feelings swept through his body.

Staring into her eyes, he began to deepen his strokes as, the pain now forgotten, Amy began to rock gently under him, waves of pleasure spreading through her loins and outward to the rest of her body.

On and on he thrust, his breathing becoming shorter and faster.

Amy could feel the tight knot in her core about to unravel, her muscles beginning to spasm. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him further into her, and, through gritted teeth, she groaned "harder, faster, harder".

Hearing her guttural demands, he thrust even faster, as his muscles began to tighten, then felt himself empty into her.

Amy was on the very edge when she felt him release. Clamping her walls onto him, she rode his last strokes, until the knot unraveled, plunging her over the edge, into a shattering orgasm that made her entire body shudder and twitch.

They lay there, Sheldon still on top of her, his head over left shoulder, as their orgasms gradually dissipated.

As his breathing and pulse slowed, Sheldon lifted his head and looked into Amy's eyes, to see a look of pure bliss. Dipping his head down, he captured her mouth with his, their tongues flicking and teasing each other.

Finally, Amy said "Sheldon, could you let me up?" Lifting himself onto his elbows, he felt himself slip out of her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he went to remove the condom, but Amy beat him to it, sliding it off and tying a knot in it, before dropping in onto a towel she had left on the floor after her shower.

"Bath?" she asked. Pausing, she went on, "together?"

"Yes please" he replied.

As they made their way out of the bedroom, Amy paused and pointed at the box on the bedside cabinet. With a grin, she said "Bring the rest with you".

Picking up the box, Sheldon's eyes widened, then, with a look of mock horror, he said "**It's a 12 pack!**"


End file.
